Not alone, but lonely
by Fall0fNight
Summary: they found each other in their most desperate need for understanding and comfort when they had nobody else. the war is raging on, inside and outside the walls of Hogwarts and threatens to ruin everything. is every love story a tragedy? [Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts] rated T for later chapters.


Things were different at The Burrow now. Dad is gaunt looking, with worry lines etched on his face and his hair line receding. He is always grumpy too. Or at least whenever we saw him, which is rare nowadays, as his time was split between the ministry and the order. Fred and George were the most normal, trying their hardest to lift the mood with light hearted jokes, but even they were more serious about the war, ever since George got his ear jinxed off, that is. Charlie and Bill are constantly around too, which makes everything more cramped and hectic, yet still the trio's absence goes unmissed. Mum is being overbearingly protective and smothering. You could still tell the pressure was getting to her though because the house looked shabbier than usual, she had lost a considerable amount of weight and you'd often find Fleur taking over in the Kitchen for her. I didn't tell anyone else this, but I often heard her crying late at night; me now being the insomniac of the household.

It was around 3am and I'm daydreaming out of my bedroom window as sleep constantly eludes me. _Where are they right now? Are they safe? What are they doing? _The thoughts kept swirling around in my head and I was unable to stop them. I missed them, I truly did. I missed Hermione tutting at me whenever I grabbed my broomstick rather than my potions book but smiling nonetheless. I missed Harry's laugh when the twins took my chair from beneath me and then coming to help me up. I missed Ron moaning I took the last bit of bacon because he slept in, again. _I'm alone._ I suddenly realised. And I felt the tears spill and stream down my cheeks. I thought of Ron again, and how ever since my first year, had stayed with me at night when I couldn't sleep or the nightmares came, and rubbed my back comforting me, because although he teased me, I was still his baby sister and he hated it when I cried.

I furiously started to wipe the tears off my face. _Ron hated to see me cry._ I sniffed to myself. _Oh, for merlin's sake, I'm Ginny Weasley, fierce and proud to match my fiery red hair! I am not a sentimental, emotional, snivelling little girl!_ I thought to myself, shaking myself out of my slumber. I needed to toughen up. Especially now I'll be facing Hogwarts alone. Tomorrow. September the first. A lump formed in my throat. I don't think I've actually dreaded going back to Hogwarts before. I paused, still by the window, not even wanting to pack (which admittedly should have already been done). I huffed heavily and calmed myself, gliding my wand through the air I started to move my belongings into my second-hand trunk, trying as hard as I can this early in the morning, not to wake the others.

Later, technically the same morning, I'd already showered, dressed simply in some leggings and a baggy t-shirt, and ate some jam on toast. I was currently sat in a taxi waiting for Mum, and the twins to accompany me to the station.

"You were up rather early dear," Mum pointed out. "Is it the nerves? I'm sure you're just expecting the worst, at least they can't take away your wand –"

A splutter of coughs arose from all three of us in the back, to try and cover up what Mum had accidentally let slip. Even so the taxi driver just raised an eyebrow at mum and shook his head as he started the car. Mum looked at us then, with the – deer caught in a headlight – expression and her eyes filled with new tears. I just grabbed her hand and gave her a weak smile to let her know there was no harm done and we'll all be just fine. Conversation was light on the way there and the weather was mentioned at least 3 times. But eventually we arrived and after passing the barrier I was confronted with a strange sight. The platform was nearly empty and eerily quiet. Knowing glances were passed between parents who reluctantly let their child board the train. You'd have never thought this place was once filled with laughter and excitement. Other things had changed too; 2 adults were aboard, who seemingly looked like professors, and not the good kind. Confused I took another glance around when I caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. He had changed considerably. His shoulders slouched and he had bags under his eyes, his fingers tentative when he gave his mum a hug goodbye. This brought me back to myself, and I turned back towards my own mother.

"It'll be alright Ginny, it'll be Christmas before you know it!" she said with a strained cheeriness. I hugged her tight, this small plump figure beneath me and I honestly thought I wouldn't let go, until Fred tapped me on the shoulder.

"Listen up Gin, leave it be OK? We're not saying walk around with your head down – ashamed or anything, but at the moment, any added Weasley chaos won't do anyone any good-"

"yeah!" George interrupted. "We just want you to be safe is all." I nodded for fear of crying, _again_, and gave them both a hug. Over Fred's shoulder I saw Luna waving from a compartment window and I held a finger up to say I only needed a minute. I headed towards the train, to Luna, Colin and Neville - my closest friends. I turned at the door for a final look at my family and smiled. I'd hate for anything to happen to them, I loved them to pieces.

Colin was evidently relieved to see me.

"What the hell are Nargles? Never leave me again Ginny Weasley!" He whispered as I sat down. I gave a half heartened smile because finally something felt right. I looked around and found Luna reading 'The Quibbler' and Neville edging closer as if he was trying to read as well. Colin squirmed trying to catch his chocolate frog beside me and this time my smile was full. It felt almost normal again with my wacky friends. The feeling continued as the train started to leave at – you guessed it, 11 o'clock on the dot. _Normal_. I sighed to myself as we set off. The question is what we would be arriving into.


End file.
